Luna's Lost Family
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: A new group of kids come to school and Luna seems to know one of them. Will they tell the others about their strange little secret from from years ago?
1. I Wanna Show Ya Somethin'

A girl stood watching the sunset as the stars slowly appeared in front of her the darkness slowly engulfed her, her parents left her, her friends left her all she had was the moon and the stars.

….

"Can't read my, can't read my no he can't read my _Poker Face_." I mumbled as I continued to draw as I normally would.

My old friends used to tell me I was very good at my drawing but I denied, in my eyes they would never be as graceful as a real artist's strokes.

At first when I had grabbed the paper all there was, was lines but now I could clearly see that it was a family, a real family. My current family had adopted me, they treated me as there own but when I reached the age of seven I could tell that I had nothing resembling them.

My hair was a dull orange, my eyes a light hazel, I was wearing a pale orange shirt and some jeans.

"Well, well, well, looks like the dork is up to it again Marce." Sparkle mocked she was very popular, though only a few kids saw her true personality. To other's it was just a normal girl, leader of the cheerleading squad, heart breaker, fashinista, and barley passing all her classes. That's all you needed to be considered popular here at West Link High.

She wore a bright pink shirt with a red mini skirt; her brown hair was in two pigtails on both sides of her head.

Marcy was her little henchman or servant girl as Sparkle liked to call her, she wore a pale blue tank top and some white tennis shorts, her parents said she was destined to be a great tennis player. And so she was, she practiced every day as hard as she could till a little over 12 every after noon. We got along fairly well when Sparkle was never around.

"Just put the paper down and walk away Sparkle," I said

"Hmmm, how about. No."

Sparkle laughed, "Well I guess I will put it down, here." She held it out but just as I reached out to grab it she dropped it, as it fluttered down to the floor I couldn't help but let a tear escape for I knew fairly well to every drawing of mine she got a hold of.

A whimper escaped my lips as Sparkle laughed and stomped and scuffed my drawing with her sequined pink heels.

"Your pure evil Sparkle. Pure, pure evil."

"That's such a nice thing to say! Well I should get going, bye now!"

I mentally growled in my head only hoping I could somehow get back at her, without. Well you know. Getting in trouble.

"You alright? I saw little Miss Priss over there givin' you a hard time."

I looked up to see a tall girl wear in a blue jean skirt white long sleeve shirt and a red neckerchief with brown cowboy boots.

"Um, ya. Im alright." I said adding a sniff

"My name's Pepper Mathews! And you?"

"Uh, Luna."

Pepper smiled at me and I could tell that we would be getting along great, I looked up at her. She winked in a friendly way then bent down to pick up my crumbled picture then she looked at it.

"Hmm, who are these people?"

"I don't really, well, know. I just kinda imagined them."

"Well probably not 'cause I know this boy in your picture!"

I detected a slight country accent.

"Really?"

"Yeah! His names Hamtaro. I'll introduce ya!"

I gathered my stuff and picked up my bag, as I stood up she turned back and smiled at me with a wave of her hand she signaled for me to follow her.

As I walked down the hallway, I took notice of all the kids gathered in the hallway near their locker; friends talking, couples kissing, people fighting, girls giggling over a guy. Simple and oh so normal.

Pepper halted in the middle of the hallway, I ran into her repeatedly apologizing she shrugged it off and told me it was fine, I smiled gratefully and she smiled back.

"So like I told ya, I know the guy from your picture! So let me show ya…"

Pepper signaled to the door that I now noticed we had stopped in front of, as I opened the door I shielded my eyes from the bright light that shown that couldn't compare to the dull light in the crowded yet roomy and homey hallways from which held my closets friends and enemies.

….

So there we go! This is a story I wrote a while ago, but instead of keeping it, I decided to renovate it and make it better. I did keep the line from the song _Poker Face_.

I don't own Hamtaro or _Poker Face_


	2. Uhhhh

So here's Chapter 2 comin' your way!

….

I blinked a few times and found myself staring at about 14 other kids, I looked at Pepper and she nodded towards them.

"W-Who are they?" I asked

"Well Luna, there new here. Just like me. I'll introduce ya!"

She held my wrist and pulled me over to a girl wearing a red tank top and blue jeans Pepper grinned as I gaped, the girl was twirling a red ribbon and doing graceful leaps and Spins. She pointed to the girl and said, "This is Sandy, she's gymnastics kinda girl. She loves her ribbon!"

Sandy stopped dancing and looked at Pepper hearing her name, she looked at me and tilted her head. "Like, who's she Pepper?"

"This is Luna! She's my new friend."

"Cool, You showin' her the gang?"

"Ya, you wanna help?"

"Totally!"

Sandy smiled and led me over to a tall boy, he wore a blue button down polo and blue jeans he was reading a teal colored book.

"Like, this is Maxwell! He's and awesome friend and a total know it all!" She said

Maxwell looked up from his book and smiled, "Hey Sandy, Pepper! Who's this?"

"This it Luna, she's like, our new friend!"

"Hello Luna, nice to meet you!"

"Like-wise!" I said

"C'mon Luna there like, _way_ more of us!" Sandy said as she dragged me away from the kind book-worm.

We soon stopped in front of a tall girl wearing a white long sleeved shirt, and a pink skirt, she wore a pink scarf and she had a pink jacket draped across her arm. She was talking to a smaller girl who wore a yellow sundress and held a yellow blanket close to her, the strangest thing was that she had big pink eyes.

"Hey Pashy! This is our new friend Luna!"

The taller girl tuned towards us and smiled, she looked at me with kind eyes and spoke gently, "Hi, im Pashmina and this is my sister Penelope!"

"Nice to meet you Pashmina," I bent down to Penelope's height "Nice to meet you too Penelope!"

She answered with a small, "Ookwee?"

I giggled and stood up, "Is that all she says?"

"No," Pashmina answered "She says Ookyoo, also."

Pashmina looked at Sandy and Pepper, "Has she met all of us?"

"No," Pepper answered

"She still needs to meet: Howdy, Panda, Oxnard, Bijou, Cappy, Dexter, Boss, Stan, and Hamtaro!" Sandy said slumping into a chair, "This is going to take all morning!"

"We have time," I said putting my hand on her shoulder

She looked up at me and smiled, "Your right, I shouldn't be down! I love introducing new people! Let's go," Pashmina and Penelope tagged along

Soon I saw a girl around my height, she had snowy white hair tied in two blue ribbons on the side of her head, it reminded me of Sparkle's hair. She wore a white tank top with a navy blue tie and a dark blue skirt, she was staring at a boy that looked, somewhat familiar…

"Bijou!" Pashmina said hoping to catch the girl's attention

"Bijou?" Sandy asked

"Bij?" Pashmina said

"Bij!" Sandy finished as she hit her on the back of her head

Finally snapping back to reality she spoke rapidly in French, I blinked and tilted my head to the side. Pashmina held her hands out in front of her and told Bijou to calm down, Bijou blushed and giggled. After being introduced to the French girl as I has learned soon after, we went on to find Cappy.

Cappy was around Penelope's height and even though he couldn't understand her they seemed to get alone well enough. Howdy and Dexter were opposites but they fought a lot, my friends told me that they were friends but enemies. Panda was a carpenter, well, soon to be. He was very talented though so we knew it wouldn't be long. Boss was a gruff guy he was used to living on his own and fending for himself. Not that his family was never home or anything, he just loved to live like that. We soon found Stan trying to tell Oxnard how to pick up girls. And that in order to do it he had to stop eating so much and loose a lot of weight. He started crying when he heard that, Sandy stomped on her twin Stan's foot and he grasped it and hoping around chanting 'OW!'.

I couldn't help but try to stifle laughter at this. I turned towards Pepper when she coughed and I turned towards her she smiled and I blinked.

"What?" I asked

"Well, it's time to meet the person I told you, you could meet,"

"Who iz zhat Pepper?"

"Hamtaro."

"Vhat? Vhy does she vant to meet 'Amtaro?"

"Because of this," Pepper started as she pulled out my picture and showed it to them, "She drew this, she also told me that she imagined them but I highly doubt that since Hamtaro is real!"

"Oui, he is! And a real sweetheart," Bijou told me

"Okay." I agreed

We walked over to Hamtaro who looked like he was concentrating hard on something. "Bonjour 'Amtaro!"

"Oh hey Bij!"

"Hey Hamtaro we have a brand new friend we want you to meet!"

"Cool! who is it?" He asked finally looking up

"Her name is Luna!"

"Uhhhhhhhh…." He look truly scared for once in his life as he looked up to this 'new' girl. Maybe, she's not as new as everyone thought…

….

Ooo cliffy! So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs Work? Bye, 'till next time! ;)


End file.
